Un infierno por ti
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Las dos sacerdotisas….    Una lo sello…   La otra lo libero…  Una trato de cambiarlo…  La otra lo acepto tal y como es…


Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son de la genial Rumiko, solo por diversión sin fines de lucro, ¡Disfrútenlo!

OPORTUNIDADES…

**Las dos sacerdotisas….**

Una lo sello…

La otra lo libero…

Una trato de cambiarlo…

La otra lo acepto tal y como es…

Frente a frente, Inuyasha se despedía del grupo con el cual había compartido tantas cosas, habían pasado tantas que conocía a la perfección los temores y sentimientos de cada uno, conocía el temor de Miroku de ser absorbido por el agujero negro de su mano, al pequeño zorro de quedarse sin una familia, de la exterminadora de perder a su único hermano, pero todos esos temores desaparecieron cuando Naraku dejo este mundo, pero había una persona para la cual los pensamientos la atormentaban, Kagome…ella aun sufría temiendo que su mas grande dolor… que el cumpliera la promesa hecha hace cincuenta y tres años…

Antes de irse el sol matiza

Y así la tarde se hace rojiza

Yo no imagine que así

Seria mi vida…

Kikyo había llegado al claro en el que se encontraban todos, era un hermoso atardecer que todo lo matizo de color rojo…

También Koga estaba presente, Kaede aun no podía creer que esa dulce y tierna Kikyo, ahora reclamaba al Hanyou que alguna vez dijo amar, pero sobre todo su preocupación era solo dos personas, InuYasha y Kagome

Sesshomaru se encontraba con Rin y Jaken, si su hermano se iría al infierno con la miko del pasado era justo que le dejara colmillo de acero

-Inuyasha-hablo la no viva- es hora de partir al infierno

Inuyasha no escuchaba a Kikyo, el no quería irse, quería quedarse con la extraña chica del futuro pero había hecho una promesa, el hanyou se acerco a Kagome

-Kagome, yo… nunca te voy a olvidar – dicho esto solo se dio la vuelta enfrentando a Kikyo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica

-Inu…yasha… - Kagome estaba destrozada, fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se volvió para verla y…

**La decisión de Kagome **

Kagome- desatando colmillo de acero- se acerco a Kagome, y descubrió la parte izquierda de su cuello, nadie entendía lo que el hanyou pretendía, ni siquiera la miko del pasado, a excepción de Koga y Sesshomaru, una vez que la blanquecina piel estuvo expuesta clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de ella, provocando que un hilillo de sangre brotara de las heridas, el las lamió para limpiarlas y se volvió hacia Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru- llamo- te entrego a Colmillo de Acero, para que protejas a Kagome Tahiso, por favor es mi ultima voluntad y tu lobo rabioso-dijo a un sorprendido Koga-¡Hazla Feliz!- dijo triste por entregar a su mas preciado tesoro a su rival de amores

Sesshomaru tomo colmillo de acero mientras Rin quien había avanzado hacia donde estaba Kagome volteo a ver a su amo, y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió que lo aceptara.

-¿Pero que ocurrió?-pregunto Sango

-Inuyasha, marco a la señorita Kagome como su mujer- dijo Miroku- Si ella deseara tomar un esposo debe esperar siete años de luto por se una Inu-viuda

Kagome estaba sobre una cama de flores que se extendía sobre el campo verde ya pintado de naranja y rojo por la puesta de sol

-Inuyasha, vámonos- ordeno Kikyo

-Hermana, no es necesario él aun tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz-intento Kaede

-¡¿Feliz dices? ¡El no tiene derecho a serlo! ¡Durante cincuenta años he padecido un infierno consumiéndome por las llamas del odio y la traición! Y cuando vuelvo a este mundo me encuentro con otro ser igual de despreciable que Naraku – decía mientras volteo a ver a Kagome- Y la promesa no es el único motivo, quiero que esta estupida sienta lo que sentí yo por haber perdido a mi gran amor

-Pero Kikyo, Kagome no tiene la culpa de lo que

-La tiene, ella es culpable de que ahora tu no quieras irte conmigo por convicción si no por la promesa que me hiciste

Sesshomaru entonces hablo

-Inuyasha-dijo en tono serio- ¿Estas conciente de lo que implica que hayas marcado a Kagome como tuya?- dijo el apuesto (papito chulo, hermoso y guapísimo ejem perdón me emocione) príncipe al ver a la chica de cabellos azabaches muy parecida a Kikyo

Inuyasha solo asintió

De pronto una luz blanquecina comenzó a rodear a Kagome

-Kikyo, dime algo por favor- ¿Te llevas a Inuyasha para vengarte de mí?

-Valla no eres tan estupida como creí – dijo sonriendo muy al estilo de Naraku

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que odio en la manera que Inuyasha te mira, a mí jamás me vio así-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio para liberar a Inuyasha del infierno?- pregunto sin vacilación, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la pregunta

-Kagome no lo hagas, esta promesa no te concierne, esto es asunto mío-dijo Inuyasha

-Que tomes mi lugar en el infierno, y así prometo dejar en paz a Inuyasha- dijo sin inmutarse Kikyo

-Bien, acepto- sin mas Kagome se puso de pie extendió los brazos y cerro sus ojos-

**Cielo e Infierno**

-No no lo permitiré, Kagome no seas estupida- pero la decisión estaba hecha

De pronto la miko del pasado apunto con una flecha al corazon de Kagome pero esta flecha no tenia un poder espiritual sanador como solía utilizar para combatir a los demonios, esta estaba cargada de todo el odio y resentimiento de la miko del pasado, Kagome solo cerro sus ojos y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro, sin dolor, sin alegría, sin nada, pero unas poderosas fuerzas comenzaron a tirar de ella hasta que el dolor regreso a ella, cuando por fin abrió los ojos las llamas comenzaron a consumirla, estas llamas no la quemaban como el fuego convencional (ósea no se achicharraba) solo sentía el dolor, pero aun así su ella estaba feliz, ya que su sufrimiento equivalía la felicidad de Inuyasha, que ahora viudo, podía ser feliz al lado de su verdadero amor…que según Kagome era Kikyo

¡KAGOME!- fue el grito del hanyou, mientras la joven caía a la cama de flores con una flecha en su corazon

En ese corazon que a pesar de las heridas aun amaba al testarudo y obsesivo hanyou, aquel que logro que ella misma mancillara su orgullo y dignidad por tal de permanecer a su lado, aun cuando en su mundo se encontraba Hoyo quien la hubiera colmado hasta de sus mas excéntricos capricho y deseos, o del joven Koga quien no se cansaba de demostrar y proclamar su amor hacia ella… pero no, ella se había enamorado del chico perro.

-KAGOME! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!-Inuyasha lloraba mientras su aspecto comenzaba a cambiar

-Aléjense, ha perdido el control- dijo Sesshomaru tomando en brazos a Rin, el había olido el cambio en su sangre, y aunque no lo admitiera el le temía a Inuyasha cuando esto ocurría

Todos presenciaban la escena muy triste, de cómo la miko del futuro entrego su vida por la de su amado Inuyasha, y como el chico perdía el control, si bien es cierto que todas aquellas veces que pensaba que había perdido a Kikyo se ponía triste, lo cierto es que nunca había perdido la razón

-Inuyasha-dijo Sesshomaru aparentemente tranquilo-

-Grrrr ¿Qué quiere Sesshomaru?

-Nada- dijo seco mientras tiro de lado el colmillo de acero, ante la mirada atónita y confundida de todos…

**Revelaciones… un encuentro inesperado**

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Segundos, minutos, días, años, siglos? No lo se, solo espero que Inuyasha sea feliz

-¿Dime niña no estas arrepentida de tu decisión?- dijo una extraña dulce voz

-¿Hmmm? ¿Quién es?- pregunto despertando a la vez, cuando abrió los ojos las llamas del infierno desaparecieron y se encontró con tres sombras que no pudo distinguir por la niebla del lugar, Kagome comenzó a caminar por ese lugar, y se dio cuenta que estaba descalza, ya que podía sentir la hierba bajo sus pies-¿Un momento hierba, flores? ¿En donde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Calma Kagome, estamos en tu corazon, hija no te asustes – dijo una tierna voz masculina cuando Kagome reconoció de quien se trataba

-¡Pa..,pa!- y la primer figura se hizo mas clara mostrándole al sonriente hombre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, mientras la joven se aferraba al abrazo de su padre las otras dos figuras se hicieron mas visibles Kagome notándolos solo pudo sorprenderse

-¡Izaoy-sama, InuTahiso!- sama (lo de su mama ya la conocía al menos la imagen pero de su papa de Inuyasha, quien mas tendría el cabello blanco y los ojos dorados o.O)

-Hola Kagome- dijo la dulce voz de Izaoy – vimos lo que hiciste por nuestro cachorro y estamos muy agradecidos por eso

-¿Pero… no se supone que debo arder en el infierno, Kikyo, yo tome el lugar de Kikyo?

-Querida, cuando Kikyo murió, lo hizo odiando a nuestro cachorro, pero tu lo hiscite amándolo, eso es lo que hace la diferencia entre el cielo y el infierno al morir, cuando- dijo InuTahiso viendo a Izayoi- das la vida por alguien a quien amas, es una inmensa alegría, pues has logrado que viviera-dijo el general perro- los odios y resentimientos de Kikyo la convirtieron en un ser crudo y sin sentimientos, pero los sentimientos de amor compasión y ternura te dieron origen, tu eres todos esos bellos sentimientos que alguna vez existieron en Kikyo, lo que crearon a una persona muy diferente, mientras Kikyo intentaba cambiar la naturaleza de mi cachorro

-Tu lo aceptaste tal cual es, aunque debo admitir -_-U que mi hijo en ocasiones es un tanto idiota,- acercándose a Kagome para susurrarle- Eso le viene por herencia del padre- ese comentario no paso desapercibido antes los sensibles oídos del Youkai

-¡Feh! Mujer tonta, ¿A quien demonios le llamas idiota?- dijo Inutahiso

No lo puede negar si es papa de Inuyasha

-Pues a ti Anata o me vas a decir que no recuerdas como me hiciste sufrir ante tu indesición entre la madre de Sesshomaru y yo- mientras sus suegros seguían discutiendo en una escena extrañamente familiar Kagome volvió a centrar su atención en su Padre

-Papa… yo… quiero saber… después de esto que sigue… digo, quiero saber si InuYasha esta bien y…- de pronto escucharon un familiar

-Inutahiso ¡OSAWARI! ¡OSAWARI! ¡OSAWARI! ¡OSAWARI! ¡OSAWARI! ¡OSAWARI! ¡OSAWARI! ¡OSAWARI! ¡OSAWARI! ¡OSAWARI! ¡OSAWARI! –o.O

Mientras el youkai continuaba con la cara estampada en la tierra la madre de Inuyasha agradecía en voz alta a la sacerdotisa Midoriko por ese rosario

-Querida, debes regresar a tu mundo, yo se que amas a mi hijo y de la manera mas desinteresada, pero…- tu sacrificio esta completo, debes regresar y vivir en el tiempo en donde realmente te corresponde

-Papa…-mientras la imagen de los tres se hacia borrosa y un dolor en el pecho y la cabeza se hacia presente

-Se feliz hija- decía su padre

-Kagome, vive- decía Inutahiso mientras blandía a ¿Colmillo Sagrado, que no se suponía que la tenia Sesshomaru?, en realidad ya no importaba todo dolía…todo.

**Confusión, Hospital y golpes ¿Kagome loca?**

Voz: ¡Sigue inconciente, no ha despertado en estos tres días, aunque su ritmo cardiaco ya se estabilizo y dejo de gritar!

Voz 1: Pero… es curioso que sus heridas sanaran en estos tres días…

Voz 2: Si, es muy raro

Voz 2: Pobre como fue a accidentarse justo el día que cumplía 15 años

¿Qué en donde estoy , como que accidente, como que a mis quince años-Kagome comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, la luz era blanca y segadora por lo que Kagome tardo en distinguir quien hablaba, se encontró así pues con un apuesto doctor con ojos azules y cabello negro, tenia una pequeña coleta y uno de sus colmillos se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, al otro lado una linda enfermera pelirroja de ojos verdes se encontraba tomando nota, ella llevaba el pelo atado a una coleta e iba vestida de blanco también

-¿HE? ¿Koga? ¿Qué haces vestido así?

-Lo siento señorita Higurashi, ¿Ya nos conocíamos?

-¡Querido!- modo matar a Koga-¿Quieres decirme de donde la conoces?

-¿Ayame?

-o.O- ambos se quedaron un tanto desconcertados

-¿De donde nos conoces?

-Como que de donde, ustedes son los lideres del clan de los hombres lobo

-o.O

-¡Ayame, pronto llama a Psiquiatría!

-¡Si querido!- decía Ayame mientras salía de la habitación y Koga revisaba a Kagome

Kagome estaba cansándose de esto cuando

-¡Koga quieres dejarme en paz! ¿En donde esta Inuyasha?

-¡Bah! Ese tonto se cree demasiado que por ser hermano del dueño del hospital ¿Un momento conoces a Inuyasha?

-Si, claro que lo conozco- se vio interrumpida cuando su madre, Sota, su abuelo y Kikyo entraban a la habitación

Un momento ¿Kikyo?

-Oh hermanita estas bien- decía Kikyo con su sonrosada piel, aunque no sabia lo que realmente pasaba -¿Qué somos hermanas?-la pregunta hizo que Kikyo rompiera en llanto

-Mama… Kagome no me recuerda

-Hermana, ¿Te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó Sota-

-Si, del abuelo, de mama. De Koga de Ayame- quien volvía con Sesshomaru

-Querido ya traje al doctor Tahiso

-Por favor doctor, cúrela, mi hermana no me recuerda- decía Kikyo llorando- aunque su rostro era triste, el rostro de esa nueva Kikyo estaba lleno de vida cosa que alegro a Kagome

-Higurashi- llamo Sesshomaru tan dulce como siempre (No importa que me hable así, ese demonio perro, tan frió tan guapo, tan, tan…o.O mejor sigamos con la historia)- dime que es lo que recuerdas- pero Kagome al ver a Sesshomaru se sorprendió

-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué paso con tus cabellos colmillos y orejas?- Kagome noto que sus ojos eran dorados aun, como los de su amado hanyou- ¿Inuyasha, en donde esta?

Todos: o.O

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?

-Claro que lo conozco, dime que esta bien, por favor Sesshomaru

-Por favor déjenme solo con la señorita Higurashi y Koga, Por favor ve y asiste a mi esposa Rin, en el parto de la Señora Akane Saotome, y por favor dale un tranquilizante a ese molesto muchacho de la trenza que no para de querer matar a los doctores, Ayame, ayuda a Koga y a la doctora Rin

-¿Rin? KAWAI, te quedaste con ella…

-Ahora si la hemos perdido- dijo Sota -_-U -_-U

-Querida ¿te encuentras bien?- hablo por fin su madre

-SIP, te… tengo un mensaje de papa…- dice que los ama y que espera con ansias el memento de esta juntos de nuevo- La señora Hanako solo le rodó una lagrima mientras a Kikyo y a Sota también

-Hermanita, voy por ropa limpia para cambiarte, solo le marcare a Naraku para que venga por mi y me lleve a casa

-¡NARAKU! ¡ESE MALDITO SIGUE CON VIDA!

-Oye cálmate se que mi marido te rompió ese disco que tanto amabas pero no es para que lo odies, el pobre te tiene un pavor que teme el día que despiertes y te des cuenta que sin querer extravió tu libros de las escuela-o.O-¡Upss! Se suponía que no debía contarte

-¡Que hizo que! Yo lo mato

-Basta, déjenme solo con ella-dijo firme ante la revoltosa familia

Cuando se retiraban todos del cuarto Kikyo volteo y con sinceridad en su rostro le dijo a Kagome

-Kagome, gracias por ser mi hermana

Kagome no entendía absolutamente nada entonces Sesshomaru hablo

**Un regalo para Kagome**

-Kagome…- su típico silencio- nadie a excepción tuya y mía recuerda lo pasado en el sengoku

-¿Tu si lo recuerdas? Dime Sesshomaru ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mis padres nos regalaron otra oportunidad a todos incluso a Naraku, pero como eres la dama del tiempo, volviste a tres días después de que pasaste por primera vez el pozo, pero te advierto-otro silencio- Inuyasha sigue siendo tan idiota como en el sengoku, ahora…-silencio -_-U – descansa-inmediato Aome se durmió

Sin más palabra Sesshomaru salio de la habitación dándoles a los familiares el reporte medico

-Tuvo un sueño, y ademas agréguenle tres días de inconsciencia y fortísimo golpe en la cabeza, es de esperarse esta reacción, Kikyo a ti no te recuerda habrá a muchos otros no lo hará por un tiempo, el golpe fue fatal, téngale paciencia,

-Doctor solo una cosa

-Hum

-¿Cómo se explica que conociera al Dr. Koga, a la señorita Ayame y a usted?

-durante el tiempo que la tuvimos en observación hacíamos comentarios quizás ya no estaba del todo inconsciente, hasta luego- y así el apuesto doctor se alejo de la familia

-Naraku-nechan, mi hermana te va a matar

-¿Qué Kagome ya despertó?- dijo el joven con cara de Horror

-Anata entra a verla le dará mucho gusto verte

-Pues a mi me da mucho susto, Kikyo por favor 

Todos: o.O -_-U ^_^

Voz: Valla Naraku, sigues igual de cobarde que siempre

-Inuyasha, no conoces a kagome es el mismo demonio cuando se enfada- decía Naraku horrorizado

-¡Fe! Yo no le tengo miedo a las niñas Naraku-dijo orgulloso- ademas yo se controlar a las fierecillas- decía el joven con bata blanca y pantalones café, tenia su cabello un tanto corto, enmarañado y castaño, pero sus ojos, seguían siendo dorados

Cuando Inuyasha entro a la habitación se encontró con el demonio que según Naraku lo quería matar

-Vamos si parece un ángel ¿Es tu hermana o no Kikyo?

-Si pero no la has visto despierta, es muy explosiva-

-Jajaja, así tengo una paciente, la esposa de mi amigo Ranma Saotome jaja

La chica dormida comenzó a llorar al sentir el aroma de su amado hanyou

Inu…yasha- dijo entre sueños y derramando una lagrima

Inuyasha sintió un retumbar en su corazon (como cuando retumban en el anime) y se recordó, recordó a la chica con el uniforme de colegiala con una herida de muerte en el pecho, una flecha atravesaba su corazon, esa flecha que lo salvo del mismo infierno, Inuyasha esta aturdido, por que de un de repente le venían esos recuerdos, un momento, el tenia orejas garras y colmillo y vestía un aori rojo, y poco a poco comenzó a recordar las aventuras vividas con la chica del futuro cuando

-Kagome…- al instante la chica despertó y se encontró con un cuadro muy peculiar

-Inuyasha…este vivo, Kikyo no te sello

-¿Oye que le pasa a tu hermana ahora si la perdimos?

-Naraku, Kikyo déjenme a solas

-Si, amigo- dijo Naraku- ten cuidado es peligrosa

-de pronto sin saber como Naraku quedo noqueado ante una enfadada Kikyo

-¿Inuyasha que sucedió?

-Veras…

**El Chico violento que trae la felicidad( me lo piratee de la serie de televisión jaja)**

-Cuando Kikyo te sello en el Sengoku, yo me volví una bestia completa, y no pude resistirlo, no pude resistir que estuvieras en el infierno por mi culpa y…

-Un momento ¿Tú lo recuerdas todo?

-Si- asintiendo- solo que esto recuerdos aparecían en mi mente y aunque estabas tú entre ellos nunca lograba ver tu rostro hasta este momento, es como si hubiera permanecido dormido

-¿entonces que paso?

-la anciana Kaede que ahora es suegra de Kikyo (mama de Naraku Jajaajajaja) me dio la perla, el monje Miroku quiso detergerla pero ella dijo que yo sabría que hacer con ella, todos se habían alejado de nosotros por la advertencia de Sesshomaru y pedí mi deseo

-¿Qué pediste?

-Una segunda oportunidad, pero no una reencarnación que me hiciera ser dos personas diferentes, como tu y kikyo, y creí que todos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad incluso Naraku

-y Sango, miroku, Kohaku y Shipo? ¿Ellos…?

-Todos

-Miroku tiene un negocio de aspiradoras, mientras su esposa Sango tiene un negocio de fumigaciones junto a Kohaku, y Shipo es tu sobrino

-¿? Y kirara…

-Es la hija de Sango y Miroku-dijo riéndose- pero a ti que te paso?

-Tus padres…-dijo sentándose en la cama-conocí al Gran Inutahiso y a Izayoi-sama

-Parece que tu y yo somos los únicos que recordamos

-Y Sesshomaru- respondió Kagome

-¿Qué ese maldito? me las va a pagar Grrrr

-Inuyasha ¡OSUWARI! – como casualidad Inuyasha piso un bolígrafo que se encontraba en el suelo y se vio estampado en el piso

-¡MAILDITA POR QUE LO HICISTE!-

Era raro, extrañaría sus tiernas orejitas, su sedoso pelo, sus garras toscas pero tiernas a las vez cuando ella se encontraba en peligro y el la acariciaba pero sus ojos, esos dorados

-Jajaja, ¿Sabias que tu madre también tiene controlado a tu padre con esa palabra?

-¡Feh!-Kagome se levanto de la cama solo para abrazarse del que alguna vez fue el medio demonio mas tierno de la historia

-Anatha, ¿sabes que volvería a cruzar el infierno por ti?

-Koishi, y yo te seguiría, solo para estar a tu lado otros 500 años…-y así una nueva historia comenzaba con una segunda oportunidad para todos, regalo del hanyou mas idiota, testarudo y posesivo al que Kagome amaba, Inuyasha… su Inuyasha…

-Hay perrito

-No me digas así mujer, no soy tu mascota

- Si, si lo eres, Jajá, jajá

-¿Oye y todavía te gusta el Ramen?

-¿estas loca mujer no hay nada mejor que el Ramen?...

FIN

Si me gusto mucho la idea de que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de ser felices por que todos las tenemos, hasta la odiosa de Kikyo, el cruel de Naraku y el papacito hermoso, sexy y elegante Sesshomaru

Comentarios a cat_


End file.
